justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
So Good
(files) |artist = |year = 2012 |difficulty = Medium (NOW files) (HHDE) |nogm = 3 |dg = (JD) (HHDE) |mode = Solo |pc = Monarch-Totem Pole |gc = Dodger Blue |lc = (NOW files) |pictos = 126 (JD) |dura = 3:33 |nowc = SoGood |audio = |perf = Arben Kapidani }}"So Good" by was supposed to be featured in , but was later removed for unknown reasons. The song was later found in the files of . The song is also featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance 4 The dancer is a man with orange hair. He is wearing a gray and red button down shirt, orange shorts, blue high socks, and blue and yellow shoes. When the routine ends, he picks up a blue skateboard. The Hip Hop Dance Experience The coach is a woman. She has black hair with a blond strand, a black polo, denim shorts and yellow boots. Background Just Dance 4 The background looks like a city with colored arrows and skyscrapers that are made of paper. It turns to night at the chorus. The coach dances on a road with some traffic signs, that moves very slowly. The Hip Hop Dance Experience It changes a lot throughout the routine. In the verses, it's a disco with a checkered floor and many LED lights, and a big screen showing clips from the official music video of the song. Then the screen disappears, and the whole area is blue, pink or green and covered by a blue fog. Gold Moves According to the .json file of the routine, there are 3 Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw your arms out while standing straight (similar to that of Fine China's Extreme version). So Good Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves sogoodgm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups So Good appears in the following Mashup. * Ghost In The Keys (Swag) Trivia * If it had been released, So Good would have been the third song by B.o.B in the main series. *''So Good'' s existence was found by jailbreaking iOS devices (iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch) and getting Cydia and iFile. * Basing on this song's original icon, the buildings were originally not going to have an outline. * So Good s files show that is visible, indicating its intended debut. * At the end of the dance, there is an error when the coach leaves the screen. When he leaves, a "wall" cuts off his appearance before he makes it to the side of the screen. This is due to the old green screen Ubisoft was using, as the green screen did not have much room like the new one they are currently using. Gallery Sogood_cover_generic.png|''So Good'' So_Good.jpg|''So Good'' (Beta) sogood_cover@2x (update).jpg| cover sogood_cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover SoGood-0.png| album coach (from Ghost In The Keys's mashup) SoGoodcoach.png|Beta half coach sg.png|Pictograms So_Good_Beta.png|Beta Pictogram 1394328 560970713980148 2094341865 n.jpg|Behind the Scenes Capture d’écran 2015-05-14 à 23.19.02.png|Proof that the song was originally going to be a part of Just Dance 4 Videos Official Music Video B.o.B - So Good -Official Video- Gameplays Just Dance - So Good Classic The Hip Hop Dance Experience - So Good - B.o.B - Go Hard Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by B.o.B Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in The Hip Hop Dance Experience Category:Leaked Songs Category:Left Out Songs Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Medium Songs Category:3/5 Songs